Latidos
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Eren trata de conocer más de su habilidad con ayuda de Rivaille y Hanji. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se dará cuenta que hay otras situaciones que desconoce de sí mismo. ¿Cómo reaccionara al entender lo que siente por el sargento? ¿Y qué pasa mientras tanto con Rivaille? (Rivaille x Eren) Rieri
1. Desconocido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Desconocido.**

**.**

**.**

Tras su secuestro quedo establecido que necesitaba aprender a defenderse mejor. Había logrado escapar con muchos sacrificios, y necesitó de otros para lograrlo. Cuando lo pensaba, se vio superado por Reiner, aun cuando sólo lo logró con ayuda de Bertholdt en su pelea. Annie hubiera escapado de no ser por su trabajo en conjunto con Mikasa y Armin.

Sabía tan poco de su poder de titán, habilidades y como usarlas, que era reducido por los otros de una forma u otra. Su ignorancia iba a acabar con él mismo.

Por eso estaba ahora en medio de un amplio territorio en la muralla rose. En otro de los puestos de avanzada abandonados hasta hace poco, tratando de aprender más sobre sus habilidades.

Hanji había dicho que le sería más fácil luchar si se acostumbraba a su cuerpo de titán, a sus dimensiones, su flexibilidad y su velocidad de regeneración. Para practicar reflejos y habilidad se enfrentaba, o más bien se defendía del sargento Rivaille.

Se transformaba cada dos o tres días para no agotarse, y aun no lograba endurecer ninguna de sus partes. Cuando llegaba a su límite, su titán caía y emergía con dificultad de sus restos. Entre sus logros estaban, poder abandonar la transformación a voluntad, sin tener que esperar a llegar a su límite.

El sargento lo ayudaba a montar cuando se lograba reponer un poco tras salir del gigante, regresaban montando sus corceles. En otras ocasiones era Hanji quien se quedaba a su lado, encargándole toda clase de cosas raras.

Ella le agradaba, cuando salía de su titán lo obligaba a montar en su corcel con ella, por miedo a que cayera si se iba solo, sin embargo prefería no estar cerca de la mujer. Le pedía que la dejara tocarlo, lo hería y le preguntaba si dolía. Le daba tantas instrucciones que prefería luchar con Rivaille, al menos con él todo se reducía a sobrevivir.

Cuando regresaba de sus salidas con Hanji lo buscaba de inmediato para reportarse. Ella le había dicho que no era necesario, pero él no podía evitar regresar después de un largo día y no verlo cuanto antes.

Era extraño, como si la ansiedad que se acumulaba a lo largo de la jornada desapareciera sólo con verlo. Ese día fue cansado, Hanji le pidió transformarse en titán dos veces con diferentes ideas en su cabeza. Había sido agotador, durmió durante el regreso y tras dejar los caballos, ingresó buscándolo.

Caminó por los pasillos del antiguo edificio, seguro en sus buenos tiempos fue una hermosa mansión, ahora era una sombra de lo que fue. Entró a su despacho y llevó su mano al corazón haciendo el saludo militar.

—Eren Jaeger reportando su regreso señor.

Rivaille apartó la mirada de los papeles en el escritorio —Oh, lograste sobrevivir de nuevo.

Siempre que volvía de sus salidas con Hanji le decía eso. Eren no podía evitar sonreír ahora, Rivaille era francamente hostil con ella.

—Sí.

—Mañana haremos patrullaje por la tarde.

—Sí señor, tendré los caballos listos.

El sargento bajó la mirada de nuevo a sus papeles y Eren tras darle una última mirada se marchó. Como de costumbre, todo el estrés del día se había ido, el agotamiento paso a ser un detalle que desaparecería si se duchaba, comía algo y dormía.

Durante la cena todo transcurrió como de costumbre, es decir los tres hombres en silencio y la mujer hablando hasta por los codos. En ese puesto tan sólo permanecían el sargento, él e Iván, un tipo rubio y alto que casi no hablaba. Hanji pasaba gran parte del tiempo con ellos, pero a veces se marchaba por un par de días.

—Irvin me manda a llamar— dijo decaída, tirando un papel a un lado. Alejarse de su mejor sujeto de experimento la entristecía. —Me iré mañana temprano.

—Puedes irte hoy— comentó Rivaille serio.

Eren reprimió la sonrisa ante el comentario del hombre.

—No, estoy cansada. Hoy fue un día muy productivo ¿verdad Eren?

Eren tragó lo que comía. Para él no, no lograba hacer gran cosa, pero no quería decepcionarla.

—S...si— soltó poco convencido.

Se sintió observado y vio a Rivaille mirándolo de una forma... diferente. No sabía interpretarlo, pero definitivamente no podía ser diversión eso en sus ojos ¿o sí? No es como si entendiera lo que pensaba aun así...

No soportó su mirada y desvió su atención al plato, de repente sentía algo extraño en su estómago. Una sensación que venía notando días atrás ¿se iría a enfermar?

El resto de la cena transcurrió con Hanji emocionada borboteando teorías y pruebas que quería realizar, de repente Eren también deseaba que la mujer partiera de inmediato.

…

Iván era el encargado de la cocina, no porque le gustara, simplemente de los habitantes de aquel lugar era el que cocinaba más decente. Eren despertó temprano, ordenó su habitación y salió a ayudar en lo posible al hombre.

La mansión no tenía sótano, por tanto se dispuso que durmiera en la habitación del medio, entre la de Rivaille y la de Hanji. Salió al pasillo y lanzó una mirada a la derecha, en dirección a la puerta al final del pasillo ¿Ya se habría despertado el sargento? Volvió su atención a su camino y se enrumbó a la cocina.

Ayudó a servir el pan en la mesa y a preparar el café. No era mucho, pero luego de sus intentos en la cocina, el rubio le prohibió hacer gran cosa.

Hanji apareció sonriendo y se sentó a desayunar. Iván la acompañó, mientras que Eren decidió lavar los platos y ordenar un poco la cocina.

—Déjalos para después, ven a comer— dijo Iván.

El chico le sonrió, trató de ocultar la tensión. Había querido hacer tiempo para desayunar después, cuando Rivaille llegara.

—A veces— dijo Hanji —Despierto y no quiero comer de inmediato, prefiero esperar un poco.

Eren la miró confuso, había algo en la mirada de la mujer que casi lo hace sentir vergüenza. ¿Por qué lo veía así?

— ¿Es eso? — preguntó el hombre.

Eren no tuvo que responderle, pues la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Rivaille entró inmutable. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, viendo a Iván e ignorando a Hanji

—Buen día.

—Buen día— contestaron el chico y el soldado, mientras Hanji sonreía viendo todo con cuidado tras sus lentes.

—Creí que ya te habrías ido— le dijo sin mirarla.

—Ya casi.

—Sargento, su café.

El muchacho de ojos verdes sirvió la taza y se apresuró a buscar la suya propia. Eren se sentó al lado de Iván, frente a Hanji y lejos de Rivaille.

Hanji Zoe ocultó su sonrisa tras un último sorbo de café.

Rivaille le lanzó una mirada molesta ante la sonrisa idiota que trataba de ocultar, fingió no saber el motivo de su actitud, aun cuando para él era claro. Desvió la mirada un momento al lado opuesto de la mesa, y se topó con los ojos verdes que de inmediato al ser descubiertos, volvían su atención al plato frente a él.

—Sargento— habló Iván — ¿El patrullaje de hoy es al otro puesto de avanzada o en dirección a la muralla?

—Muralla ¿Por qué?

—Estamos cortos de provisiones.

Hanji se levantó —Enviare a alguien en cuanto llegue si lo deseas.

—Sí, eso ayudaría— respondió el rubio amable.

—Bueno, me despido. Volveré en cuanto resuelva lo que Irvin necesite.

—No te apresures— masculló serio Rivaille.

Hanji se detuvo en la puerta.

—Cuídalos Iván, no dejes que toquen la comida. Eren no te sobre esfuerces y recuerda lo que hemos entrenado. Rivaille — abrió la puerta —Cuida a Eren y pórtate bien.

Salió disparada sin darle tiempo a ninguno de responder. Realmente no importó, ella decía mucho y más de la mitad no se entendía.

Sin embargo Eren notó, como Rivaille sostenía con fuerza la taza en su mano. Algo en el comentario de Hanji lo había molestado mucho.

…

En la mañana se concentró en cuidar la caballeriza, alimentó a los caballos y regresó para el almuerzo.

El sargento llevaba el atuendo que usaba para limpiar, ya se había acostumbrado a ese lado del hombre, pero siempre era algo que le llamaba la atención.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, cuando la soldado no estaba siempre era así. Eren era silencioso, Iván era de pocas palabras y Rivaille decía únicamente lo necesario. Aunque una vez le dijo que no sabía cuando cerrar la boca.

—Saldremos en una hora.

Eren ordenó la cocina y partieron en el tiempo indicado. Cabalgaron por una hora en dirección a la muralla, y se detuvieron a la orden del sargento para estirar las piernas.

Estaban en una pequeña colina, Iván estaba examinando los arbustos más alejados y Eren estaba sentado bajo un árbol.

Observaba al sargento mirar en la distancia, su capa ondeaba por el viento.

"El soldado más fuerte"

Era tan distante, envuelto en un aire frío y solitario. ¿Qué sería de su pasado? ¿Era feliz? ¿Qué pensaba? Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y saber más de él, de escuchar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Necesita de alguien? ¿Prefiere vivir apartado de todo y de todos? ¿Podía llegar él a ser alguien importante para el soldado?

Se sobresaltó cuando el soldado se volteó y lo miró. Sintió su cara arder y se concentró en el pasto en el suelo, que de repente se le hacía de lo más interesante. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que zumbaba en sus oídos.

—Nos moveremos dos kilómetros al oeste y desde ahí de vuelta a la mansión.

—Sí señor.

Cabalgaron según sus instrucciones, atentos a cualquier anomalía, no encontraron nada. Regresaron cuando anochecía, dejaron a los caballos con agua y comida y entraron.

—Eren ayúdame con la cena.

—S...si.

Rivaille se fue sin decir nada, Eren de reojo lo vio marcharse. En todo el camino de vuelta no pudo mirarlo, estaba demasiado nervioso. Mientras pelaba las patatas reflexionaba, lo que sea que le sucedía estaba empeorando, antes no le daba importancia.

Asumía que conocer al famoso soldado lo había deslumbrado y por eso pensaba tanto en él o lo miraba seguido.

En la cena de nuevo reinó el silencio, alzó la vista traicionándose para observar al sargento y casi al mismo tiempo él lo vio. De nuevo su pulso se disparó.

—Mañana entrenaremos— le dijo.

—Si señor— se felicitó por lograr responder sin flaquear.

Rivaille se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza al irse.

Ayudó a Iván a recoger. Mientras iba de regreso a su habitación, recordó que antes cuando Rivaille lo atrapaba viéndolo se asustaba, ahora su corazón latía de forma diferente y su estómago se sentía extraño. Como si estuviera con el equipo de maniobras, volando entre tejados.

¡Eso era! El sentimiento desconocido hasta ahora en su estómago, era como la adrenalina que sentía al usar el equipo. La pregunta era ahora ¿Por qué sentía eso?

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola.

Les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, probablemente sea corta de unos seis u ocho capítulos.

Como ven recurrí a crear un personaje, Iván. No me gusta y no soy dada a hacerlo, pero necesitaba otra persona en el sitio y no quise inventar todo un escuadrón nuevo. No será de gran relevancia así que ojala no les moleste.

Espero les guste la historia y le den una oportunidad. Subiré el próximo capítulo el fin de semana.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Inevitable**

**.**

**.**

El agua caía en su rostro, bajaba por su pecho y espalda refrescándolo. Limpiaba el sudor y cualquier residuo de suciedad tras su salida de la tarde. Disfrutaba como nadie las duchas, era uno de los pocos momentos donde se olvidaba de todo y de todos. Dejaba su mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada, escuchando únicamente el sonido del agua correr, centrado en la sensación que le producía en su piel.

_"Cuida a Eren" _

La frase irrumpió en su momento relajante. Estúpida Hanji y sus estúpidos comentarios.

Había tenido la esperanza de que en su obsesión por el titán de eren, la mujer no notara lo que le sucedía al mocoso. No fue así. Casi de inmediato se dio cuenta, la vio en un principio dudar y pasar a la observación, luego con la información recolectada dio su sentencia.

No se lo dijo, pero la conocía, pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, cuatro días atrás cuando Eren trastabilló al encontrarlo de frente al doblar un pasillo. Los gestos, la mirada evasiva, todo el lenguaje corporal del chico lo gritaba. Luego ella se volvió insoportable, y tomando en cuenta que lo era desde antes, era todo un logro para la mujer.

Esperaba que Irvin la tuviera ocupada un buen tiempo... por otro lado eso significaba ser el único encargado de los entrenamientos del muchacho.

Cerró la llave del agua y se quedo quieto unos momentos. Viendo únicamente las gotas de agua caer desde su cabello.

Había sido testigo de cómo el miedo en los ojos verdes cambio a admiración, y como la admiración se transformó en algo sumamente problemático, más que eso peligroso. Peligroso, porque el mismo mocoso no era consciente de lo que le sucedía, probablemente a su corta edad no había experimentado antes ese tipo de sentimientos.

Se secó y se vistió sin prisa. Avanzó en silencio hasta llegar a su pasillo. Habían seis puertas ahí, tres a cada lado, la del fondo en el lado derecho era su habitación, la siguiente era la de Eren y la más cercana la de la friki de Hanji. Justo en frente del lado izquierdo estaba la de Iván y las últimas dos estaban vacías.

A penas dio un par de pasos cuando la puerta de Eren se abrió, y el chico se detuvo mirándolo.

Frunció el ceño — ¿A dónde vas a esta hora?

—Al baño— dijo el pelinegro incómodo.

Rivaille continuó caminando —Si no te escucho regresar a tu cuarto en diez minutos, iré por ti.

Eren asintió sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — le cuestionó. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese impertinente?

La sonrisa se paralizó y el joven lo miró nervioso.

Eren tragó con dificultad, no quiso molestarlo sonrió sin pensar —Bueno, no planeo escapar.

—Ese no es el principal riesgo contigo, lo sabes.

El mocoso pareció herido y maldijo internamente a nadie en particular, bueno tal vez a él mismo.

—No voy a transformarme accidentalmente. — murmuró dolido.

—Sólo apúrate.

Se lo dijo yéndose, y cerró la puerta sin ver atrás. El mocoso, era justamente un mocoso, pero él... no tenia excusa.

Era un hombre con responsabilidades, con un deber, y unos conflictivos deseos que cada día aumentaban con ese niño tonto babeando por él. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, nadie podía sorprenderse más que él al entender lo que le pasaba.

No entró en una crisis emocional ni nada por el estilo, era un hombre grande ya para eso. Sabía que existían situaciones que no podía controlar, y la que se le presentaba, era una de esas. Los sentimientos eran inevitables, podía ejercer control sobre ellos, pero no extinguirlos. Él no caería en inseguridades absurdas, se limitaría a esperar a que el mocoso olvidara o se le pasara. Respecto a lo que él mismo sentía… no le preocupaba, después de tantos años era experto en control y manejo de situaciones adversas.

…

Eren fue al baño casi corriendo, y al regresar se aseguró de tirar la puerta para ser oído.

_"Principal riesgo" _

Eso le dolió, creía que había demostrado suficiente control para que asumieran que no se transformaría por accidente. Creía que confiaban un poco en él después de todo, en realidad esperaba que Rivaille confiara más en él.

En ocasiones lograba entablar conversaciones con el sargento, no hablaban cosas importantes, y generalmente él era brusco al hablar, pero eso no le importaba. Creía que había significado algo.

Que tonto, jamás le indicó que confiara o fuera importante, sólo fue él haciéndose ideas tontas.

Además no podía culparlo, después de todo ¿Qué sabia realmente de su condición? ¿Qué si existía otra forma de transformarse y no sabía?

Cerró los ojos y tuvo pesadillas como no tenía hace mucho, soñó con aquel día en que su madre murió y no pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Despertó en la madrugada cubierto de sudor y llorando. Tuvo el terrible impulso de ir a ver al sargento, tan sólo verlo un momento para que su angustia se marchara.

No lo hizo, se obligó a mantenerse en la cama. Si se presentaba en la madrugada en su habitación, diciéndole que tuvo una pesadilla y quería verlo para tranquilizarse, no podía asegurar que viviera para ver el amanecer. Sin dejar de lado lo vergonzoso de la situación, simplemente no podría hacerlo.

…

La rutina de las mañanas transcurrió como de costumbre cuando Hanji se ausentaba. Tras desayunar en silencio, partieron despidiéndose del rubio. Iván le había dado una sonrisa y un _"Suerte"_ antes de marcharse.

Cabalgaron en el silencio común y tranquilo entre ellos, hasta la zona de sus entrenamientos. Dejaron los caballos en la sombra y se encaminaron al claro.

—Hanji me contó lo que han estado intentando.

Eren asintió. Después del incidente de meses atrás con la cuchara, la mujer lo hacía transformarse con una idea en la cabeza.

—_Ahora Eren, quiero que mires ese árbol y pienses "Debo destruirlo". Necesito que te transformes con eso en mente. _

Lo había hecho, en cuanto apareció su cuerpo de titán sintió como casi se movía solo directo al árbol. Lo hizo añicos, destrozó sus manos, pero no se detuvo hasta dejarlo en astillas. Cuando logró controlarse por completo y detenerse, Hanji saltaba de emoción.

Luego del primer intento, lo hizo transformarse con la idea de correr en círculos, le costó horrores dejar de hacerlo, levantar una roca, morderse una mano. Odio eso, se sentía un idiota y le costaba controlarse.

—Vamos a intentar algo— la voz del sargento lo hizo mirarlo.

Eren se encogió, si Rivaille iba a seguir con los entrenamientos de Hanji podía darse por perdido.

Ante la expresión de cachorro herido del chico, Rivaille resopló. —Escucha antes de que acabe de hablar.

Eren se enderezó. No podía dejar entrever tanto sus pensamientos, la idea lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Hoy te transformaras— dijo Rivaille autoritario —Con la idea de matarme.

La boca de Eren se abrió grande, un terror absoluto lo invadió. No podía estar hablando en serio…

* * *

.

.

.

Volví, aquí les traigo otro capítulo.

Y sí, como muchas adivinaron Rivaille escondía algo y Hanji lo sabía.

Espero les guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y los lindos comentarios.

**UziKillian, Kibasdf, Yenharu, hiromihyuga24, mary-animeangel, Sara Alice, kane-noona, Eirin.**


	3. Confianza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Confianza.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Me escuchaste?

—No— negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su negativa.

—Dije que te transformaras con…

—Lo escuché— interrumpió Eren —No voy a hacerlo.

Rivaille entrecerró los ojos — ¿Qué?

—No puede esperar que haga eso.

—Necesitamos saber si eres capaz de detener una idea con la que te transformaste.

—Busque otra.

Rivaille estaba algo atónito, nunca el muchacho se negó a una de sus ordenes, nunca si quiera cuestionó lo que le decía. Menos contrariarlo así. Vio el pánico en los ojos verdes, notó como sus manos temblaban levemente. Tal vez le pedía mucho, optó por no intimidarlo.

— ¿No confías en mi?

Eren lo miró aun asustado —Lo hago.

—Entonces no tienes que temer, no podrás dañarme— Ahora lo vio despectivamente —Estás a años de dañarme mocoso.

Eren tragó grueso, confiaba en él, era fuerte, era increíble, pero no podía. El sólo hecho de pensarlo le dolía. Le daba pánico siquiera plantearse dañarlo.

—Confió en usted— le dijo y Rivaille veía ya su triunfo cuando eren terminó de decir —Le confiaría mi vida, pero no jugaría con la suya.

Odio como su ritmo cardíaco aumentó, y maldijo a su corazón por no obedecer lo que su cerebro le decía.

—Te transformaras— comenzó irritado haciendo al chico temblar. —Con la idea de golpearme una vez.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par —Pero...

Rivaille dio un paso hacia él haciéndolo dar un paso atrás por instinto, el hombre podía ser más bajo, pero su presencia podía aplastarlo con facilidad.

—Es todo lo que voy a ceder por hoy.

Eren tembló, no quería hacerlo, pero él iba a obligarlo y si iba a arriesgarse de tal forma debía comenzar a calmarse.

—Jure— le dijo sin impórtale si lo golpeaba por impertinente —Jure que no dejara que lo lastime.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que permitiré que me hieras? — Al ver la expresión del mocoso resopló —Juro que no dejaré que me hieras.

Eren asintió aspirando con fuerza. Con pasos torpes llegó al centro del claro, se volvió mirándolo aterrado, se mordió y nada. Tragó grueso, de nuevo y nada. Rivaille comenzó a caminar hacia él. Retrocedió mirándolo nervioso.

—Lo haré, lo haré.

_Golpearlo una vez, no matarlo, golpearlo una vez, no matarlo-_ ¿Por qué lo hacía hacer tal cosa? Arriesgar su vida así ¿Qué significaba? No era que confiara en él… ¿o sí? Vio como se acercaba -_Golpearlo una vez, no matarlo- _Mordió de nuevo... Era enorme ahora.

Giró sus puños directo al minúsculo soldado y azotó con fuerza. Rivaille se volvió un borrón y Eren en su interior soltó un mudo gritó de horror. El soldado subía por su mano y se sintió aliviado al verlo. Por otro lado, de inmediato su mano libre trató de aplastarlo y la angustia lo invadió.

Rivaille saltó y pasó por su cuello, con sus manos trataba de golpearlo. Agradecía la sagacidad y velocidad del sargento, los nervios eran tantos que estaba más concentrado en verlo mantenerse alejado de él, que en pensar en detenerse. Estuvieron al menos quince minutos en un ir y venir, de intentos por golpear y otros en esquivar, hasta que de la nada Rivaille se detuvo frente a él, no se movió.

Eren se giró, levantó la mano y la bajó con fuerza. Al ver con pavor que Rivaille no tenía intención de moverse, algo cambio.

Su cuerpo pareció paralizarse unos segundos y con fuerza, decidido, tomó el control y apartó su mano de la trayectoria. Cayó sentado en la tierra, y en su interior la adrenalina y el miedo remitían.

Rivaille lanzó un gancho y subió a su rostro. Se sostuvo de un mechón de cabello, apoyado en su nariz, mirándolo a un ojo.

—Sabía que podías controlarlo. Ahora sal de ahí Eren.

Se alejó y vio como el titán caía, espero paciente hasta que el chico emergió y se acercó para terminar de sacarlo.

— ¿E...está bien?

Rivaille resopló —Sí, el que no parece estar bien eres tú.

Eren sonrió —No importa. Usted está bien.

Y era todo lo que al chico le importaba. Había logrado hacer lo que el sargento le pidió, y no lo había dañado en el proceso.

—Lo hiciste bien Eren.

El joven cerró los ojos y durmió. En contra de lo que comúnmente hacía, que era esperar a que el chico pudiera cabalgar, ambos se fueron en el mismo caballo.

Había apostado mucho en ese movimiento, pero lo que dijo era cierto. Confiaba en que se detendría. Cualquiera diría que no era algo típico de él arriesgarse así, y seguro tendrían razón. Contempló al chico dormido mientras avanzaba despacio. La razón de su actuar era simple y la conocía, lo hizo justamente porque era Eren.

…

Iván llevó a Eren a su habitación y Rivaille se pasó un rato ahí. Vio el libro que descansaba en la mesa al lado de la cama, se lo había dado una semana atrás. El mocoso se había metido en su despacho, pidiéndole lo dejará quedarse un rato ahí.

—No molestaré— había dicho. —Es que la sargento Hanji…

Rivaille recordaba cómo se removía nervioso frente a él.

— ¿Quieres esconderte aquí?

—Ni siquiera notará que estoy en la misma habitación.

Lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Resopló.

—Toma ese libro— señaló a su derecha. —No te quedarás haciendo nada.

El rostro de Eren se había iluminado. El chico mintió pues sí notó que estaba ahí. Lo sentía viéndolo constantemente y al final comprendió que no leyó el libro por estar pendiente de él. Le había dicho que se lo llevara.

Volvió su atención al muchacho durmiente. Las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecían lentamente. Se acercó y palpó su piel, se sentía inflamada, se pregunto si dolía.

Su mano bajó y rozó su mejilla, de inmediato apartó la mano molesto. ¿Qué rayos hacía?

Se fue pisando fuerte, de repente deseo estar fuera de las murallas, cortando cuellos, acabando con titanes, haciendo lo mejor que sabía.

…

Cuando Eren despertó encontró una bandeja con comida variada, supuso que Iván se había pasado por ahí y que las provisiones habían llegado cuando no estaban. Se sentía más cansado que de costumbre, le había costado mucho transformarse y des transformarse con más facilidad. Por eso hace mucho que no se sentía tan exhausto, asumía que era por la carga emocional de aquella mañana.

Comió y luego fue a ducharse. Primero agradeció a Iván la comida y después buscó a Rivaille, pero no estaba en la casa.

—Con los caballos— dijo Iván entretenido limpiando un artilugio mecánico.

Fue hasta la caballeriza y lo encontró cepillando a su corcel negro.

—Sargento.

El hombre lo miró, y aunque siguió con su labor, con la mirada le dio a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No fue nada.

Se quedó mirándolo peinar al animal, con seguridad, con cariño. Parecía más apegado al corcel que a cualquier otro ser vivo.

—Es hermoso.

Rivaille alzó una ceja mirándolo.

—E...l caballo— aclaró y se maldijo por tartamudear. ¿Y por qué aclaraba que era el caballo?

— ¿Quién más si no? — dijo Rivaille a punto de lanzarle el cepillo al chico por tonto.

Eren era tan obvio, que a veces Rivaille cuestionaba que fuera pura inocencia y no un intento de seducción por parte del chico. ¿Qué podía hacer para alejarlo? ¿Herirlo? no físicamente por supuesto, pero de otra forma quizá. Lo observó, pensando que elección de palabras hirientes podían menguar los crecientes sentimientos del mocoso.

—Gracias— repitió Eren —Por confiar en mi hoy. No tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo ¿verdad?

Los ojos esperanzados lo veían de tal forma, que supo que podía decir para herirlo. Sabía que era lo que Eren mas quería de él, al menos de forma consciente, confianza. _"Jamás confiaré en ti" _eso era todo lo que debía decir, abrió los labios, mirándolo a la cara.

—Ya veremos.

Eren se fue dándole una última mirada y Rivaille perdió su oportunidad. La realidad molesta y patética era simple, podía hacer que el chico lo odiara, o al menos herirlo lo suficiente para que mantuviera distancias, pero él sencillamente no quería hacerlo.

…

Eren se ofreció a ayudar en algo para la cena, pero Iván lo envió a descansar, obedeció y antes de darse cuenta dormía profundamente.

Esa noche no hubo pesadillas, por el contrario soñó con la caballeriza, entraba y encontraba al sargento dormido en el heno.

Se acercaba y se inclinaba a su lado, mirando su rostro dormido, tan pacífico. Recorriendo con su mirada la línea de su rostro, contemplando con fijeza cada rasgo del sargento. El deseo que despertó en su interior lo venía sintiendo hace mucho, despierto se forzaba en ignorarlo, en darle otros nombres. Su versión en el sueño por el contrario no dudo.

Se inclinó y besó al hombre dormido, su corazón martillaba con fuerza, pensaba que moriría si lo descubría, pero otra parte comprendía cuanto deseaba aquello.

"_Eren_" La voz del soldado sonó lejana y soñó que le correspondía la caricia.

Se despertó agitado, consciente de su sueño, la cara le ardió ¿Qué había sido eso? Se removió entre las sabanas y su entrepierna dolió.

Se paralizó por unos momentos.

Luego la vergüenza se redobló al entender lo que le pasaba. Años atrás oyó a escondidas a su padre explicarle a un muchacho del pueblo sobre eso.

Tenía una erección… una producida por soñar con otro hombre.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, espero pasaran un bello fin de semana.

Les dejó otro capítulo, ojala les guste. Trataré de subir otro esta misma semana.

Lamento hacer esto público, pero quiero aclarar algo relacionado a un review anónimo y un mp para que no se dé más. En una página de facebook, hicieron una publicación donde dejaban el link a este fic. El administrador(a) en esa misma publicación comentó que una fujoshi amenazó a una autora por escribir hetero. A pesar de estar en la misma publicación, **NO** fui yo. La chica que amablemente me mando el mp, me dio el nombre de la pagina y leí el comentario, creo que se prestó a confusión, él hablaba de un caso y dejo el link porque pidieron un fic yaoi pero no estaba relacionado una cosa con otra. **NUNCA **he amenazado a nadie por un escrito, y no pienso hacerlo, la idea es ridícula, además soy francamente muy abierta, leo y escribo tanto de yaoi como hetero.

Dejando eso de lado. **Muchísimas gracias** por el apoyo y los lindos comentarios.

**hiromihyuga24, Kibasdf, EIrin, Kyary Von Wettin, Full Moon-nya, kane-noona, Yenharu, keylchacon, Mary **

Saludos.

PD: Espero que el rango de Hanji esté bien, busque y busque pero las traducciones del manga usan líder de escuadrón, a veces y en otras sargento. Si no es así disculpen.


	4. Evasión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Evasión.**

**.**

**.**

Pasó una penuria tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema, acabo recordando conversaciones tontas de la academia. Generalmente no prestaba mucha atención, porque le parecían de lo mas burdas tomando en cuenta la realidad que vivían, pero ahora esos retazos de charlas estaban por salvarlo.

Moviéndose sigilosamente salió para darse una ducha fría, casi lloró de felicidad cuando comprobó que su problema se fue. Perdió la sensibilidad en otras partes de su cuerpo también, pero al menos estaba bien por ahora.

No, no estaba bien en realidad, su respuesta física le había empujado a la realidad que no había querido ver desde hace mucho. Nunca considero que lo que sentía por el sargento fuese... ni siquiera podía enfrentarlo aun cuando era evidente.

Era un hombre, los dos, era su superior, su guardián. No podía sentir aquello, no era normal o correcto ¿no es así? Sin embargo no importaba lo que se dijese, porque el sueño de besarlo regresaba constantemente, y su pulso se aceleraba de igual forma.

No pudo dormir mas, daba vueltas en la cama, trataba de pensar en otras cosas. En lo que estarían haciendo los otros, en Armin y Mikasa en el otro puesto de avanzada. Desesperado pensó en el día del ataque, el primero años atrás, la muerte de su madre. Ahora no estaba sólo confundido, estaba molesto, dolido y frustrado.

Entonces otro pensamiento lo hizo petrificarse ¿Cómo iba verlo a la cara? Trató de calmarse. No había manera de que se diera cuenta al mirarlo, tenía que esforzarse por actuar con normalidad, por evitar que él notara lo que sentía. Esa era la respuesta, su plan a seguir.

Se levantó temprano y cuando Iván llegó ya tenía el café listo.

—Madrugaste hoy.

—Sí— le dijo evasivo.

Dejó listo todo, comió de prisa y desapareció a sus labores antes de que el sargento apareciera. Entró tarde a almorzar y suspiró aliviado al encontrar la cocina vacía. En la tarde se las arregló para cumplir con sus obligaciones y no encontrárselo.

Iba rumbo a la cocina para la cena, cuando se lo topó al salir de la habitación que terminó de limpiar. Se quedo muy quieto, el hombre lo veía con la misma expresión de siempre.

Abrió la boca y se obligó a saludar. —Buenos días.

—Buenas tardes— corrió el sargento comenzando a caminar. —Me preguntaba dónde te habías metido todo el día.

Eren se forzó a seguirlo y a controlar su respiración —Cumplí con mis labores.

—Como debe ser.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del trayecto, Eren con la mirada fija en su espalda. Su cara estaba ardiendo y contar mentalmente no parecía ser de gran ayuda.

Rivaille se giró y lo observó con cuidado antes de entrar a la cocina — ¿Estás bien?

El chico casi salta hacia atrás con su pregunta, parecía afiebrado. —S...si.

— ¿Seguro? No lo pareces.

—Te...tengo calor.

— ¿Estás en condiciones para entrenar mañana?

Eren tragó grueso ¿entrenar? No, demasiado tiempo los dos solos.

— ¿Po... podríamos esperar unos días?

Rivaille lo evaluó con la mirada, haciéndolo transpirar de puros nervios.

—De acuerdo— el hombre se volteó y entró a la cocina.

Con un suspiro Eren lo siguió. Esperaba que Hanji regresara pronto, si ella volvía los entrenamientos serían compartidos de nuevo, prefería correr en círculos que estar a solas con Rivaille ahora que era consciente de sus sentimientos.

Durante la cena Iván notó el ambiente un tanto extraño, Eren parecía sumamente interesado en la comida y el sargento lo estudiaba con la mirada. No le dio importancia, probablemente era algo relacionado al entrenamiento de los dos.

Rivaille contemplaba la actitud del muchacho. Desde la mañana algo estaba mal, más bien distinto. Eren siempre estaba al desayuno, entregándole el café y dándole miradas de soslayo, la situación se repetía al almuerzo, pero ese día se ausentó de ambos.

Cuando limpiaba una habitación solía buscarlo para que le diera su visto bueno, al inicio lo hacía limpiar de nuevo, pero el chico había aprendido y no había vuelto a tener que hacerlo repetir todo el proceso. Aun seguía buscándolo y él sospechaba que era sólo para escuchar su aprobación. Sin embargo, ese día no lo hizo.

En el pasillo se había puesto pálido al encontrarlo y luego pasó a un alarmante rojo, y justo ahora parecía a punto de meter la cabeza en el plato frente a él. Durante un momento pensó que estaba cansado, pero empezaba a dudarlo. Por un breve instante Eren lo miró y al ver que lo miraba respingó, se levantó despidiéndose apresurado.

—Volveré a limpiar en un rato.

Rivaille reprimió un suspiro cansado, al parecer el mocoso por fin entendió lo que sentía. Tal vez no iba a tener que alejarlo, por lo visto el mismo Eren estaba poniendo distancias entre ellos. Aquello debería aliviarlo, pero descubrió irritado que no era así.

…

Eren salió de su habitación hasta que escuchó la puerta de al lado cerrarse. Corrió a la cocina a ordenar y para su sorpresa todo estaba limpio y arreglado.

—Creí que te sentías mal.

—Iván— dijo sorprendido.

—Era mi deber y...

—Olvídalo— dijo el hombre amable —No sé qué paso con el sargento.

Eren casi entró en pánico.

—Pero es buena persona, no te preocupes. Si te exige mucho en los entrenamientos es porque cree que eres capaz.

Se relajó, al parecer creía que era una situación distinta. Por supuesto, la verdad era bastante poco imaginable para cualquiera. Luego cayó en cuenta.

— ¿Estuve actuando raro?

El hombre alto sonrió —Sí.

Eren dejó caer los hombros derrotado, había fallado en su plan de actuar con normalidad.

—Lo siento, estaré bien pronto.

El hombre le removió el cabello —Ve a descansar, no parece que hayas dormido bien ayer.

Le sonrió —Gracias.

Obedeció y de nuevo durmió pronto, rogando por no tener pesadillas, ni sueños que lo obligaran a darse una ducha helada en media noche fría.

…

Al día siguiente logró con éxito comportarse, actuó como siempre dándole el café al soldado, incluso almorzando juntos.

Sentía el cuello rígido por el esfuerzo de evitar mirarlo, no se había dado cuenta lo seguido que lo hacía hasta ahora, que estaba controlándolo. Aun así creía que había estado mejor que el día anterior.

—Esta tarde— dijo Rivaille —Entrenarás con Iván.

— ¿Qué?— ahora si lo vio alarmado.

—No como titán, entrenarás tácticas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eren miró al rubio que sonreía.

—Fui el mejor de mi generación.

No pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. — Y yo el mejor de la mía.

Aunque a esas alturas comprendía que Reiner y Annie escondieron mucho de lo que eran capaces en esa área. ¡Ah! y estaba Mikasa claro, pero ella era otra historia.

—Esto será interesante entonces— Iván señaló los platos —Cuando acabemos esto empezaremos.

Rivaille los dejó solos, hace mucho había pensando en que Eren necesitaba entrenar también esa área, Hanji estaba demasiado obsesionada con otras cosas para permitirlo, pero ahora que no estaba... además creía que le haría bien al chico mantener la cabeza ocupada.

…

Iván era muy bueno, estaba sorprendido de lo ágil que era para su tamaño.

El hombre por su parte también estaba interesado en las técnicas de Eren. Tuvo un pinchazo de nostalgia y dolor al recordar que mucho de lo que sabía era enseñanza de Annie. Acabaron cuando casi acababa la tarde, se ducharon y prepararon la cena. De nuevo Eren se mentalizó a tratar de comportarse.

Durante los siguientes días se volvió una rutina, repetía el mismo patrón del segundo día, lo que no dejaba de notar era que entre más trataba de mantenerse lejos de Rivaille mas lo extrañaba y peor se sentía. Iván le comentó un par de veces si todo estaba bien con el sargento, y él se apresuró a decir que sí.

— ¿Y cómo han estado las prácticas? — Preguntó Rivaille en la cena de ese día.

—Muy productivas— dijo Iván —Eren es muy bueno.

El chico se sonrojó mirándolo por fin. —N...no tanto.

El hombre golpeó su espalda —No seas modesto, incluso ha logrado lanzarme sobre él más de una vez.

Rivaille alzó una ceja viendo al chico sonrojarse fuertemente. —Fue buena idea entonces.

—Claro— dijo Iván —Además ya estaba cansado sólo de la cocina, es bueno ejercitarse.

Eren quería desaparecer ante las palabras de Iván, miró al sargento que lo observaba impasible. En breves segundos sus miradas quedaron fijas en el otro, fue hasta que Iván continuó hablando que Eren reaccionó y tomó aire. ¿Cuándo dejo de respirar?

— ¿Irán mañana a entrenar ustedes?

—Sí— Rivaille se levantó mirándolos —Gracias por la comida. Mañana partimos a la hora de siempre Eren.

El chico asintió aturdido. Después de acabar la limpieza de la cocina Eren se fue a su cuarto. Mantener distancias con el sargento debería tranquilizarlo, pero por el contrario se sentía miserable. Cinco días llevaba tratando de comportarse y le parecían meses.

Pensar en la jornada de mañana aceleraba su corazón, tanto por la expectación como por el nerviosismo. Definitivamente iba a ser un día duro.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos, y después de días con Eren evitándolo por fin estarán a solas.

Depende de cuanto trabajo tenga en lo que queda de la semana tal vez traiga otro capítulo el viernes o el sabado. Haré me mayor esfuerzo para no tardar mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer, por dejar sus comentarios y por agregar el fic a sus favoritos.

**kane-noona, Hessefan, Eirin, Full Moon-nya, Kyary Von Wettin, Mary, evangeline 17, Ichi Misaki, Kibasdf, TheBlackNoire**

¡Saludos!


	5. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Confesión.**

**.**

**.**

Mucho tiempo pasó deseando que Eren dejara de verlo con aquellos ojos anhelantes, en la última semana el chico había evitado mirarlo y cuando lo hacía sus ojos lucían sufridos y angustiados. No era necesario decir que prefería.

Tuvo la esperanza de que el mocoso estuviera confundido y lo dejara pronto, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que no era así. No era que se negara a la realidad, era la tristeza que se pintaba en la mirada del muchacho la que le decía aquello.

Él mismo empezaba a encontrarse más irritable que de costumbre. Lo cierto era que tenerlo rondándolo se había vuelto costumbre. Toparse con su mirada no era una rutina sólo para Eren, también él lo miraba para encontrarse sus ojos verdes. Su mirada repleta de sentimientos honestos, aneja a tanto a pesar de haber visto la crueldad del mundo, era algo que deseaba contemplar de nuevo.

Y sucedía todo lo contrario, en el desayuno de esa mañana parecía un prisionero probando su última cena, preparado para su ejecución. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Se habían despedido de Iván y cabalgado en silencio, no el silencio común entre ellos, un silencio tenso en el que Eren parecía ahogarse. Desmontaron y avanzaron hasta el lugar de siempre.

—Hoy te transformaras pensando en atraparme.

Eren parpadeó — ¿Atraparlo?

—Supongo que seguirás negándote a hacerlo pensando en matarme.

El muchacho asintió efusivamente.

—Entonces sólo piensa en atraparme. Veamos cuanto tardas en controlarte.

Eren odio a su mente por mal interpretar sus palabras, si el sargento supiera lo que su loca cabeza pensó al oír esa frase...

Fue hasta el centro del claro. _Atraparlo, no dañarlo. Atraparlo, no dañarlo_.

Trató de mantener su mente en blanco repitiendo esas palabras en su mente y mordió.

Rivaille esquivó la mano ahora enorme del muchacho y empezó a maniobrar sobre su cuerpo.

Eren trataba de atraparlo, su mente divagó cuando el soldado cruzó frente a él con un giro impresionante.

¿Tenía sentido atraparlo?

Acababa de darse cuenta que no importaba lo que sintiera, tampoco si el soldado lo averiguaba, jamás podría acercársele. Poder tocarlo era algo que tendría que hacer sólo en sueños. Probablemente Rivaille lo aborrecería si sabía la verdad. Dejó de moverse.

Había estado tan preocupado en que no se notaran sus sentimientos, que recién entendía que jamás estaría con él de la forma que deseaba. Su corazón dolía, no sabía si podía llorar transformado, pero creía estar haciéndolo. Lo amaba, lo hacía de verdad, y nunca podrían estar juntos.

Rivaille se detuvo en el suelo cuando el titán cayó de rodillas, ríos de lágrimas similares a los que observó en la titán hembra corrían por el rostro de Eren.

Saltó a su hombro hablándole al oído.

—Eren ¿Qué sucede?

Nada, el titán no reaccionaba.

— ¡Eren! — gritó.

La voz del soldado resonó con fuerza y Eren en su angustia no supo que ocurrió. Se sintió caer y perder las conexiones de su titán.

Rivaille se había apartado cuando el gigante cayó de frente, esperó mientras empezaba a evaporarse.

Aguardaba la salida del chico preocupado. No era normal, entendía tarde que fue mala idea permitir que se transformara cuando no se encontraba del todo estable. Si algo le había pasado... sería su culpa.

Saltó en cuanto vio parte de su cuerpo surgir.

Eren estaba confundido y aturdido, no estaba seguro de estar despierto. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Eren ¿estás bien?

Era el sargento quien le hablaba y lo jalaba. Lucía preocupado, así supo que soñaba, nunca lo había visto preocupado.

—Sí— respondió a su sueño.

Alzó una mano, o lo intentó pues estaba medio atrapada en su titán, en segundos con un corte limpio se encontró libre. Le quiso sonreír, pero no supo si lo hizo.

— ¿Sabe? — dijo tocando su mejilla al sargento de sus sueños —Yo... no puedo evitarlo, lo amo.

Vio como el rostro de Rivaille cambiaba a uno aún más imposible ¿Era eso casi una sonrisa? Cerró los ojos en su sueño y se dejó ser feliz.

…

Había estado soñando, después de confesarle sus sentimientos, en sus sueños el sargento lo llevaba a su caballo y montaba con él de vuelta.

Luego estaba en su cama, le pareció que la voz de Iván le llegaba por lo que trató de despertar.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—En medio de una orden algo sucedió, cayó y se destransformó, no parecía consciente incluso dijo... incoherencias.

Rivaille se reprendió mentalmente, estuvo a punto de decirle a Iván que incluso dijo que lo amaba. Estaba estresado, necesitaba que el chico despertara y ver que estaba bien.

Eren se paralizó antes de abrir los ojos, estuvo hablando…

_"Dijo… incoherencias" _

"_Yo... no puedo evitarlo, lo amo" _

No podía ser ¿lo dijo en voz alta? ¿No había sido un sueño?

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados deseando desaparecer. Lo había arruinado, ahora si no podría verlo a la cara. No, mas importante aun, el sargento ¿Qué haría con él? Estaba perdido, más que antes.

No supo cuando quedo dormido de nuevo, pero cuando abrió los ojos un par de lentes estaban cerca de su cara.

— ¿Estás despierto?

— ¡Ahhhh!

Hanji se apartó y lo miró con expresión de disculpa.

—No quise asustarte.

Parpadeó tratando de despertarse totalmente, pudo enfocarla bien, era día por la cantidad de luz que entraba a la habitación.

— ¿Me escuchas Eren? ¿Puedes verme?

—E...está bien. La veo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado— y era cierto.

— ¿A parte de eso?

—Estoy bien— aterrorizado por tener que enfrentar al sargento pero sano, por ahora. ¿Lo golpearía al verlo?

—No podía creerlo, apenas llego Iván dice que algo te sucedió. ¿En qué pensaba Rivaille?

—El sargento no hizo nada malo. Fue mi culpa.

Hanji se acercó estudiándolo cuidadosamente. — ¿Qué paso?

Eren tragó con dificultad —Fue como sus entrenamientos, tratábamos de detener una orden, me distraje y perdí la noción de la situación.

— ¿La idea era atraparlo?

El pelinegro se esforzó en no desviar la mirada —Sí.

—Mmm— Si pensaba otra cosa, Hanji no lo dijo.

—Como sea Rivaille me dio los informes de sus entrenamientos antes de irse.

Se sentó de inmediato ignorando el mareo. — ¿Irse?

Hanji se forzó a mantenerse seria —Irvin lo mandó a llamar, estará de vuelta mañana en la tarde.

— ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto dormí?

La mujer tuvo que contenerse ¿Se podía ser más lindo? Era un dulce cachorrito totalmente enamorado.

—Nueve de la mañana, duermes desde ayer a medio día.

—Oh.

—Si te sientes mejor deberías comer ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, quiero ducharme y luego comeré.

—Entiendo.

La mujer se levantó y estaba ya en la puerta cuando Eren no resistió mas.

—Disculpe. El sargento... ¿Estaba molesto?

Hanji sonrió abiertamente —No, incluso diría que estaba preocupado por ti.

Eren abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Imposible— dijo pero más para él que para ella.

—Que Rivaille parezca no tener emociones, no significa que no las tenga Eren.

El muchacho frunció el ceño viéndola marchar. Por supuesto que el soldado tenía emociones, aun así no entendía que quiso decir.

Saber que se había ido envió una presión a su pecho, por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir alivio al saber que tendría tiempo para pensar en algo antes de verlo de nuevo.

* * *

.

¡Hola!

Está corto lo sé, traeré otro para compensar mañana o el domingo. Y prometo que se dejaran de rodeos, bueno no quiero pensarlo como rodeos, es que quería desarrollar su relación y me gusta que las cosas se den a su tiempo.

Agradezco a quienes agregan el fic a sus favoritos y a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones muchas gracias.

**mari-chan, Hessefan, kane-noona, Kibasdf, Mary, Ichi Misaki, Reciclaje Espacial, Grimmjow3, Yenharu, Kyary Von Wettin**


	6. Mutuo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: **Rivaille y Eren. Rieri.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Historia chico x chico. Yaoi.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Mutuo.**

**.**

**.**

Hanji veía desde la ventana a Eren entrenar con Iván. El muchacho estaba distraído, peor que el día anterior. Sabía la razón, en cualquier momento Rivaille llegaría.

Eren le había dicho que estaría listo para transformarse de nuevo el día siguiente, se lo dijo dejando entre ver que quería entrenar con ella. Era insólito, sabía bien que prefería a Rivaille y sabía también porque.

¿Qué había sucedido en su ausencia?

Cuando el corcel negro se acercaba Iván detuvo la práctica y recibieron con un saludo al sargento. Fue entonces cuando Hanji lo vio.

Eren no miró a Rivaille, ni por un segundo se atrevió a levantar el rostro. Pocas veces lo había visto tan paralizado, al menos no desde que le perdió el miedo a su compañero.

Y luego estaba por supuesto Rivaille, para otra persona la actitud del soldado era la de siempre, pero no para ella. Notó la mirada significativa al ver la actitud del muchacho y la forma en que pareció relajado al verlo bien.

Se apartó de la ventana, buscó un libro distraídamente entre sus cosas, ahora entendía. Eren se volvió consciente de sus sentimientos, sin embargo no parecía notar que era correspondido.

Rivaille entró a la mansión tras comprobar que el mocoso estaba bien, apenado el doble y violento el triple, pero bien. Abrió la puerta del estudio y reprimió una mueca.

—Bienvenido.

—Estás cómoda por lo visto.

Estaba acostada en el sofá, con un libro que obviamente no leía.

—Tanto como pueda. ¿Qué te pareció el plan de Irvin?

—Arriesgado como siempre.

—Y obedecerás como siempre.

—Igual que tú.

—No dije lo contrario— soltó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo observó divertida y con un suspiro se levantó.

—Mañana Eren entrenará conmigo.

— ¿Lo crees prudente después de lo sucedido?

—Sí, creo que fue un incidente aislado.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo mismo que tú— Se acercó a la puerta y lo miró sobre su hombro antes de salir —Aunque él parecía aterrado de haber hecho algo que te hubiera molestado.

Rivaille se acercó a la ventana, desde donde veía como Eren fallaba estrepitosamente contra Iván.

Durante su salida tuvo tiempo de pensar, y había planeado ignorar totalmente las palabras del chico. Fingir que nunca paso, sin embargo estando ahí de nuevo, teniéndolo tan cerca y viéndolo tan perturbado se preguntaba si podría hacerlo. Al parecer su habilidad para contrarrestar situaciones adversas tenía un límite.

…

Tener a Hanji de vuelta implicaba comidas llenas de sus teorías e historias. También resultó una excelente excusa para Eren, que de repente estaba totalmente interesado en pasar más tiempo con ella.

En los siguientes dos días limitó su contacto con el sargento. Saludaba, servía el café como siempre, y apenas lo miraba. Dolía tanto, pero su otra opción era escuchar de sus labios que era imposible lo que sentía, o peor que era asqueroso. No estaba seguro de soportar oírlo decir eso.

Se sentía cansado, la angustia que antes liberaba sólo con verlo seguía acumulándose, y por el contrario aumentaba cuando lo miraba de soslayo.

Rivaille por su parte parecía de especial mal humor y estaba de lleno en labores de limpieza.

Así estaba esa mañana tras el desayuno cuando Hanji entró a verlo.

—Tú eres el adulto— le dijo en el marco de la puerta —Si no actúas, él no tendrá la confianza para continuar.

Rivaille estaba por abrir la boca y mandar a la cuatro ojos al infierno cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—Se está cayendo a pedazos. Y no te molestes en decir que no te importa, no trates de mentir, al menos no a mí.

Se fue pisando fuerte cansada de la situación, Eren parecía un alma en pena no soportaba verlo así. Luego pasó a la cocina donde el muchacho terminaba de acomodar los platos del desayuno.

—Buen día Eren.

—Buenos días. Hoy vamos a…

— ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí estabas en una celda ¿Lo recuerdas?

Eren asintió confundido, era imposible olvidar aquella época, y más la forma en que ella se presentó.

—Tu mirada era una asustada y desesperada, pero en los últimos días luce peor que en aquella ocasión.

El chico casi suelta el plato.

—No sé que suceda— mintió en parte Hanji —Pero si no lo hablas no podrás superarlo y esta zozobra te está afectando demasiado. Como soldado no puedes seguir así.

El muchacho estaba demasiado aturdido para contestar.

—Por cierto, Iván y yo iremos a patrullar, regresaremos por la noche.

Eren boqueó trató de seguirla, pero ella ya subía a su corcel y se marchaba con el rubio. Hizo entonces lo único que se le ocurrió. Corrió a su habitación.

Estuvo escondido hasta medio día y avergonzado por su cobarde actitud reunió valor para salir, debía ir a preparar el almuerzo. Abrió la puerta y vio el pasillo vacío, soltó un suspiro de alivio. A penas había dado tres pasos cuando Rivaille apareció al final de su camino.

Su primer impulso fue echar a correr de vuelta a su cuarto. Se controló y pasó a su plan de acción cuidadosamente elaborado durante su ausencia... fingir que nada pasó.

—Voy a preparar el almuerzo señor.

Agradeció que su voz saliera con normalidad y dio un par de pasos tranquilo. Otros mas y estaría tras él, rumbo a la cocina, de repente los escasos metros se tornaron kilómetros.

—Eren— lo llamó cuando estaba casi a su lado

— ¿Señor? — no lo vio.

El hombre de un paso lo tomó de la camisa y lo hizo mirarlo. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas evadirme?

—Y...y...yo.

— ¿Planeas esconderte tras Hanji el resto de tu vida?

Eren se echó hacia atrás, Rivaille soltó su camisa mientras el chico trastabillaba y caía sentado en el pasillo de espalda a la pared.

—Lo siento— dijo desesperado.

El hombre con toda la paciencia se acercó y se agachó frente a él.

— ¿Qué sientes?

—Dije cosas tontas.

— ¿Mentiste?

Los ojos negros lo taladraban intensos, tanto que lo capturaron.

—No— dijo dejándose envolver por su oscura mirada.

— ¿No?

—Yo lo amo— se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos esperando un golpe.

Recibió algo distinto. Unos labios contundentes aplastaban los suyos. Abrió los ojos impactado y se encontró con los negros mirándolo.

Rivaille se apartó y sujetó su nuca acercándolo. —Cierra los ojos.

Impelido por su voz autoritaria obedeció.

—Abre los labios.

Su cara ardía y empezaba a creer que al caer, se golpeó la cabeza y alucinaba, pero lo hizo. De nuevo sus labios fueron sellados por los del sargento y de la forma más torpe respondió el gesto.

Rivaille sentía el atolondrado movimiento de labios del chico, tenía mucho que enseñarle. Con la punta de su lengua recorrió sus labios y lo sintió respingar por su acción. Aquello comenzaba a ser divertido, introdujo la lengua en la boca de Eren y lo sintió ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa. Se apartó para que respirara pues se dio cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo.

Eren aspiró con fuerza mientras su cabeza zumbaba, un pitido alto había reducido su sentido del oído, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su caja torácica. Abrió los ojos y vio al hombre observándolo de forma curiosa, su cara ardió.

— ¿Nunca habías besado a nadie?

Negó con fuerza ¿Era real todo aquello?

— ¿Aún crees que me amas?

¿Acaso había sido una prueba? Estaba temblando incluso. Bajó la mirada.

—Sí.

— ¿Seguro?

Lo miró — ¿Quiere que me arrepienta?

—Eres un mocoso, puedes estar confundido.

—No— la certeza era absoluta.

—No lo sabías hasta hace unos días ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro Eren?

Boqueó ¿cómo sabia que se enteró hace poco?

—Al contrario de lo que piensas eres transparente.

Se dio cuenta de la seriedad de la situación, de lo importante de su respuesta. Pensó en las palabras de Hanji.

—Yo... — comenzó mirando a un lado —Creí que querer verlo siempre y estar a su lado era normal. Que mi curiosidad por saber más de usted era normal. No pensaba que la ansiedad que me invadía cuando no lo veía era... raro. Tampoco creí que el dolor de no poder acercarme era extraño. No pensaba sólo sentía.

Rivaille lo tomó del mentón haciéndolo mirarlo, como queriendo leer en sus ojos la verdad.

El hecho de no haber recibido un golpe impulsó a Eren a continuar, aun con la cara roja.

—Estoy seguro que lo amo. Aunque sea raro o... — Fue silenciado por los labios del sargento.

Esta vez movió de prisa los labios imitando sus gestos, abriéndolos cuando la lengua húmeda pinchó por entrar a su boca. Respirando con dificultad trató de seguirle el paso, pero era imposible. La lengua del sargento se movía contra la suya iniciando un incendio voraz que se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo con rapidez.

El soldado lo liberó y vio el estado aturdido del chico, un rastro de saliva brillaba en sus labios, sus ojos parecían febriles, bajó la mirada y... Definitivamente no podían seguir, al menos no en el pasillo.

* * *

.

.

Hola, espero disculpen lo deje ahí, sí habrá un poco de lemmon, pero quería que quedara en otro capítulo por si alguien no quiere leerlo nada más se lo salte.

Gracias por sus comentarios y acompañarme hasta este punto ^^

**kane-noona, Full Moon-nya, ao, Kyary Von Wettin, fabykaban, PaulitaXDB, Mary, Mafi, hiromihyuga24, sugA u-u, Reciclaje Espacial, mari-chan, Kibasdf, litriocht96, Ichi Misaki **


	7. Amantes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Amantes.**

**.**

**.**

Eren estaba feliz por una parte, por otra sin embargo, al notar que Rivaille veía su entrepierna y darse cuenta del problema que se erguía ahí, quiso desaparecer.

—Yo… lo s…siento esto…

El sargento lo agarró de la camisa y casi lo jaló hasta levantarlo del suelo, fue doloroso e incómodo caminar, pero era hacerlo por voluntad propia o ser arrastrado por el soldado.

Llegaron a su habitación que era la puerta más cercana, y de prisa el hombre lo metió dentro. Se quedó de pie viéndolo cerrar la puerta con seguro. Su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento, y su entrepierna pulsaba en sus pantalones. Cuando Rivaille caminó hacia él, por reflejo retrocedió, pero luego se detuvo. No iba a huir, no importaban sus nervios, tenía que demostrarle que iba en serio.

— ¿Qué esperas realmente? — preguntó Rivaille mirándolo.

El hombre dudaba francamente que el muchacho tuviera idea de cómo funcionaba una relación entre hombres, lo más probable es que apenas tuviera idea de cómo eran normalmente.

Eren bajó la mirada apenado, no tenía un concepto claro de cómo se daban esa clase de situaciones. En la academia los chicos a veces charlaban de eso aunque no prestó mucha atención. Aun así podía asegurar que los protagonistas de esas historias eran un chico y una chica, no dos chicos.

Opto por ser sincero —Sólo quiero estar con usted.

No lo sintió llegar, pero estaba frente a él observándolo intensamente.

De un empujón lo lanzó a la cama, y a pesar de tener un poco de miedo su parte racional empezaba a verse reducida.

Rivaille había decidido ir despacio por si Eren se arrepentía, o se daba cuenta que después de todo realmente no quería eso.

—Sargento.

El chico lo miró con tal devoción que se encontró besándolo de inmediato.

Eren abrió paso a la lengua invasora y se rindió por completo a ella, a sus caricias y a lo que le despertaba. Sintió la mano del soldado bajar de su nuca a su cuello, despacio pero seguro, luego siguió por su pecho hasta su pantalón.

A penas fue consciente de cómo abría el botón y comenzaba a retirar la prenda. Fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su ropa interior que abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se encontró con la mirada oscura del hombre, a pesar de su personalidad, una intensa pasión se arremolinaba en ellos, quemándolo, envolviéndolo.

La mano empezó a masajear su miembro sobre la ropa haciéndolo gemir, quiso taparse la boca, pero el sargento no lo permitió. Con la mano libre había atrapado la suya para evitarlo. Cerró los ojos cuando aumentó la presión pensando en nada en realidad. Su cuerpo temblaba de la excitación, su mente no razonaba, estaba centrado en la mano que lo incitaba y en los labios que besaban su cuello. Cuando la mano desnuda de Rivaille entró en su ropa interior apartándola y tomando su hombría erguida, soltó un fuerte jadeo.

Rivaille absorbía cada parte del rostro extasiado de Eren, cada temblor, gemido y jadeo que exteriorizaba, cuando empezó a subir y bajar la mano en un movimiento cadencioso.

Eren se dejó hacer temblando cada vez más fuerte, sentía como algo estaba a punto de estallar, se concentraba en un sólo punto esperando la explosión.

—Sar...gento— llamó en medio de sus vergonzosos resuellos.

—Ya casi— susurró Rivaille con voz ronca a su oído, siendo el desencadenante.

Estalló. Todo se oscureció, cada parte de su cuerpo irradio éxtasis, jamás sintió placer semejante. No fue consciente de nada por unos segundos, hasta que sintió los labios del soldado en su cuello.

Rivaille contemplaba con atención cada respiración superficial del chico, el sonrojo intenso tras el orgasmo, y la forma en que aun su cuerpo se estremecía.

El chico abrió los ojos viéndolo extenuado pero satisfecho, Rivaille pensó seriamente en advertirle que no lo incitara de aquella forma. Había decidido no tomarlo aun, sin embargo Eren no facilitaba su decisión haciendo ese tipo de expresión.

Eren se sintió presa de la mirada abrasadora del hombre, siguiendo un impulso se medio incorporó para besarlo. El sargento lo permitió y respondió el beso, pero no con la misma pasión de antes.

—Suficiente por hoy Eren.

— ¿Eh? — ¿Eso era todo? sentía que su cuerpo quemaba aun.

Más importante al bajar la mirada notó con otro sonrojo que Rivaille tenía una erección también. Él lo ayudó con la suya ¿se suponía entonces que debía hacer lo mismo? La idea lo avergonzó.

Rivaille resopló, él era tan transparente —Dije, suficiente por hoy.

Se intentó levantar dispuesto a irse y resolver su problema solo, sin embargo el chico lo sujetó del brazo.

—N...no estoy seguro, pero no creo que acabe así.

Eren casi se paraliza ante la expresión casi divertida del soldado.

—No, no termina así, pero por hoy es suficiente.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

Rivaille casi se sorprendió por la férrea mirada de determinación en el chico.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabes qué hacer?

No, no sabía, pero no iba a retroceder. Se arrojó besándolo tal vez de forma brusca, las manos le temblaban mientras bajaba la mano y se trababa en su pantalón.

Rivaille no recordaba la última vez que había estado a punto de romper a reír. Tomó las manos del joven y lo detuvo. Eren parecía a punto de llorar.

—Te dije...

—Déjeme hacerlo— dijo con un hilo de voz —También quiero tocarlo.

Se calló abruptamente desando desaparecer ¿Cómo pudo decir eso?

Rivaille lo jaló besándolo —Eres un imprudente

Guió sus manos ayudándolo a desatar el pantalón, y acercándose a su oído le susurró.

—Inténtalo entonces mocoso. Trata de satisfacerme.

Era una proposición y un reto. Su cerebro estaba al borde del colapso, pero había dicho la verdad. Quería tocarlo, lo había querido por tanto tiempo, y ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad no iba a desperdiciarla.

Con manos temblorosas imitó las acciones de antes de Rivaille, por un momento quedó paralizado por la visión de sostener entre su mano la hombría del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara, observó sorprendido un suave sonrojó producto de la excitación en el rostro del sargento.

Eren no apartó mas la vista de su cara, despacio y algo torpe empezó el movimiento de arriba abajo. Dándose cuenta que ahora le resultaba más fácil, contemplando lo que su caricia provocaba en el hombre.

Rivaille vio a Eren mirarlo con una desatada pasión, el chico era una caja de sorpresas, pero necesitaba aprender aun.

—De prisa— le dijo jalándolo de nuevo para besarlo.

Eren respondió al beso asegurándose de no detener el movimiento, más bien aumentarlo como se lo pidió. Rivaille apretó su hombro cuando liberó su pasión. El chico estaba asombrado, el soldado no soltó jadeos vergonzosos como él, había cerrado los ojos en el momento culminante, pero fue suficiente para él. Al menos por ahora.

—Suficiente por hoy mocoso— Se lo quitó de encima y se vistió, había arruinado su ropa. —Asegúrate de lavar las sabanas y esa ropa.

Eren se había medio vestido también y dio paso dudoso hacia él. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Qué significaba lo que paso? De repente se sintió embargado por la confusión.

Rivaille resopló irritado viendo su expresión de incertidumbre. ¿Tenía que decirle todo? Bueno, él se lo buscó por meterse con un mocoso después de todo.

—Deberás comportarte delante de los otros, no quiero a Hanji dando molestias.

Eren, que aun se mantenía sonrojado, sonrió feliz. Acababa de recordar una palabra de las conversaciones de los chicos en el campamento.

— ¿S...somos a...amantes?

—Eres bastante impertinente.

—Ah— se encogió asustado, cuando Rivaille se le acercó.

La jaló hacia abajo y lo besó. Habían pasado años desde su último amante, pensar en tener uno de nuevo era extraño, más aún uno tan joven. Sin embargo con el tipo de vida que llevaban había aprendido que las decisiones debían tomarse en el momento adecuado. Esperando que fueran las correctas.

Él hizo lo posible por comportarse, sin embargo en los días separados comprendió que era estúpido perder el tiempo con preocupaciones triviales, para ambos era más fácil ceder a lo que sentían.

—Sí, mocoso insistente— le dijo liberándolo —Somos amantes, pero si no te comportas puedes irlo olvidando.

Se fue cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás. Eren se tocó los labios sintiendo un par de lágrimas asomar en sus ojos.

—Y apúrate con el almuerzo.

Escuchó la orden tras la puerta y se precipitó a la cama. Debía lavar las sabanas, la ropa, y cocinar, todo debía hacerlo de prisa para no levantar sospechas ante Iván y Hanji. Aun así la sonrisa en su cara no se iba.

* * *

.

.

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, demasiadas cosas me surgieron en estos días.

Sé que muchas o todas querían un… "duro contra la pared" XD Pero no quería que de buenas a primeras Rivaille se tirara la inocencia de Eren. Además como el adulto tenía que tomar en cuenta sus acciones.

Queda el capítulo final, si, ya el final. Puede que la historia diera para más, pero ya conté lo que quería en un inicio y no quiero alargar y perder el rumbo arruinado el fic.

Además entró en exámenes finales pronto y debo concentrarme, aunque sea al final lol.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y su tiempo, nos leemos pronto.

**Hessefan, hiromihyuga24, kane-noona, Kibasdf, ao, imary-h, Kyary Von Wettin, laynad3, Full Moon-nya, Yenharu, Reciclaje Espacial, Ichi Misaki, mary-animeangel, litriocht96, BakaRinChuu, Ally-kun**


	8. Latido a latido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Personajes: Rivaille y Eren. Rieri. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Historia chico x chico. Yaoi**.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 47.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Latido a latido.**

**.**

**.**

Leía distraídamente cuando ella entró a la habitación, no dio ninguna señal de reconocer su presencia y planeaba seguir así.

—Eren estuvo particularmente sonriente en la cena.

No le contesto.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

Rivaille cerró el libro y la miró —Sabes que no planeo discutir nada contigo. Ahórranos tiempo a los dos.

Hanji suspiró resignada. —Trata de no agotarlo, de lo contrario tendremos problemas.

Se fue salvando por poco su integridad, podía jurar que lo había visto tomar un libro grande.

.

Eren no podía dormir, debería sentirse exhausto tomando en cuenta todo lo ocurrido, pero no era así. Su corazón aumentaba su palpitar con sólo recordar lo sucedido. Su piel se calentaba y su cara quemaba.

Amantes, era real, no un sueño ni una alucinación, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. No podía asegurar que Rivaille lo amara, pero estaba seguro que de no sentir algo por él jamás habría aceptado sus sentimientos.

El sueño llego poco a poco y esa noche, cuando por fin durmió, lo hizo tranquilo, sin pesadillas ni sueños, fue la primera noche de muchas pacíficas.

...

La primera vez que habían llegado hasta el final, fue durante una noche de tormenta, casi un mes después de su primer beso.

Fue el mismo Eren quien en medio de la noche, acabo frente a la puerta del sargento. Recordaba la cara de resignación del hombre cuando abrió y lo encontró bajo el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Te quedaras plantado ahí o entraras? — le dijo irritado esperando a que entrara.

Eren se apresuró a pasar y se quedo de pie removiéndose nervioso, luchando contra la vergüenza que iba en aumento segundo a segundo.

—La... lamento venir pero...

Rivaille notó entonces el estado del chico, le dio un amago de sonrisa.

— ¿Sueños interesantes?

Eren se sonrojó ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estuvo soñando con él? ¿Qué las últimas noches se había estado dando placer solo, reviviendo cada encuentro inconcluso? Sí, porque aparte del día que quedaron solos, habían tenido otros encuentros por supuesto.

En el baño aprovechando una salida de Iván y Hanji. El chico casi murió de vergüenza cuando Rivaille sin pudor alguno, llevó su boca a su parte baja y lo hizo alcanzar el orgasmo entre succiones y lamidas. Trató de hacerlo también, no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho correctamente, porque el soldado lo apartó pronto diciéndole que era suficiente.

—Ya veo.

La voz del hombre lo sacó de sus recuerdos y se apenó más, al comprender que él entendía lo que le pasaba.

Rivaille lo leía sin ningún problema, el muchacho tenía la facilidad de transmitir todo con la mirada.

— ¿Has imaginado ya cómo se da por completo una relación entre hombres?

Sacudió la cabeza afirmando, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

El hombre había sonreído, fue la primera vez que lo vio y Eren estaba tan absorto que casi todos los nervios se fueron.

No iba a decir que no le dolió o que todo fue bello, fue incómodo, extraño al inicio, pero increíble al final. Siempre se sentía más unido a Rivaille luego de sus encuentros.

Así comenzó su nueva rutina. Algunas noches Eren se aparecía en la habitación del hombre y en otras, muy pocas, era Rivaille quien entraba en su cuarto.

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido con normalidad, cuando los llamaron de nuevo, el plan que Irvin había estado gestando entraría en acción de inmediato.

La burbuja de felicidad y calma en la que Eren había estado viviendo se reventó y la realidad lo encaró cruelmente. Recordándole con qué facilidad podía perderlo todo.

—Será peligroso— dijo al soldado a su lado. Eren sólo que conocía una parte del plan, eso aun lo tenía nervioso. No estar preparado para lo que venía le asustaba.

—Siempre lo será, acostúmbrate— Rivaille al verlo aún preocupado aclaró —Mi deber, es protegerte. Aun sobre mi vida, entiende eso Eren.

El chico apretó los puños, parecía a punto de debatir.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día? Si no te comportas...

—Lo recuerdo— interrumpió —Sé que soy un soldado, sé cuál es mi deber.

Se puso frente a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para que como siempre leyera sus sentimientos.

—Voy a exterminar a los titanes, a tantos como pueda.

El sargento apreció la mirada del joven, era esa que lo convenció de hacerse responsable de él cuando estaba tras las rejas, la mirada de un espíritu indomable.

—Pero algo si ha cambiado— continuó Eren. Rivaille frunció el ceño —No voy a permitir que me quiten lo que amo de nuevo.

Reprimió un gesto de sorpresa, era tan ingenuo, suspiró. No iba a permitir que Eren padeciera lo que él, ahora parte de protegerlo era evitar también que sufriera, y para hacer eso debía mantenerse con vida.

—No está mal novato— le dijo jalándolo hacía abajo y rozando sus labios. —Veamos que tan cierto es eso.

Se apartó avanzando y casi de inmediato Eren se situó a su lado.

Rumbo a encontrarse con los otros, a punto de otra misión casi suicida contra monstruos que podían aplastarlos fácilmente.

Dispuestos a luchar hasta el final, con la esperanza y la determinación de no morir, de seguir con vida por el bien del otro. A combatir lado a lado, a vivir juntos latido ha latido.

Fin.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, llegamos al final. Quiero agradecer mucho a todas las que me apoyaran hasta aquí, las que leyeron capítulo a capítulo y me dejaban sus lindos comentarios y mensajes de apoyo.

**Akino Tsuki 1306, hiromihyuga24, Full Moon-nya, McCormick Girl, mary-animeangel, Kyary Von Wettin, imary-h, laynad3, Panqueca Honda, vio-vio, Kibasdf, Hessefan, Ally-kun, Yenharu**

También a quienes agregaron a sus favoritos y tomaron su tiempo para leer. Por supuesto también a quienes lean después, gracias.

Espero les guste la conclusión, me divertí mucho escribiendo a estos dos y seguro lo seguiré haciendo porque me encantan.

Saludos, cuídense y me iré a estudiar para mis finales de este sábado u.u


End file.
